1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games and in particular to a new and improved board game having a chance device for randomly selecting radial directions on the game board.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are many different chance devices such as a roulette wheel that are used for the selection of numbers or colors. Typically, prior art chance devices are solely for the purpose of designating a random number, a color or a combination thereof. Applicants are not aware of any chance devices, however, that select a purely random radial direction or any chance devices that use a centrifically energized source of illumination to designate the randomly selected direction. However, a top which utilizes centrifugal force to complete an electric circuit is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,344. In addition, game boards that may be included with prior art chance devices primarily include indicia of a selected color or numeral that are selected by the chance device or by the positioning of an object on the game board.